In Love with the Ordinary
by Kagimine
Summary: Along the street, there was a sidewalk. It was just a normal sidewalk. There wasn't anything special about it. Along the sidewalk were three trees. They were just normal trees. There wasn't anything special    about them. Or maybe there is. Drabblish.


Kagimine: Hello again! Wow, two fics in less than a week! I think I'm on a roll~!

This one's drabblish and a little weird, but weird is good, ne? It's kinda spiritual (I guess) but more... I don't know. I can't think of the right word!

Anyway, here's the **Summary**:

**Along the street, there was a sidewalk. It was just a normal sidewalk. There wasn't anything special about it. Along the sidewalk were three trees. They were just normal trees. There wasn't anything special about them. Or maybe there is for a certain teenanger. **

**Ryou centric.**

Bakura: Wow. No couples in this one.

Kagimine: Sorry! God, this is a first... Absolutly no tendershipping (**GASP!**) or romance whatsoever!

Bakura: ... How about I'm staring at him in my spirit form or something? Would that make you happy, brat?

Kagimine: **ZOMG**, **_YES_**~~! (BTW, if you no likey yaoi, dismiss the previous statement~ ^_^;;)

I hope you guys like this one as much as you're liking "Lucky"! That one's getting a ton of attention! (Not that I'm complaining! Not at all! ^w^)

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, Atem would shave his head because he secretly hated hair of any kind, my pet fish, Sullivan, would stay in it's tank, and the sky rained chocolate clown hats and tulips.

* * *

In Love with thew Ordinary

* * *

Along the street, there was a sidewalk. It was just a normal sidewalk. There wasn't anything special about it. Along the sidewalk were three trees. They were just normal trees. There wasn't anything special about them. They were side to side, a couple of feet separating them.

The first tree was bursting with color. Oranges, reds, yellows, and lime greens decorated its branches. The colors were caused by the weather, which of course was autumn.

The tree next to it was half covered. Green, and some orange and brown, leaves cluttered about half of the tree. It wasn't anything interesting or exciting; you saw those trees all the time. Just another normal, everyday tree in the middle of autumn. Next to it was the third and final tree.

The other trees were presentable and even a little pretty. This one, however, was just a little different.

It looked hideous.

The third and last tree was the one that really is the most important. It was completely devoid of leaves or life of any kind. Its bark was a dark grey and it's small, but skinny and long, branches twisted in all directions eerily. Despite its somewhat ugly appearance, it is the main subject of this whole literature.

A group of students gathered on the sidewalk, this being because their high school had just dismissed them for the day. The teenagers were clustered in front of the vivid tree, oohing and ahhing over it's beauty.

It WAS something brilliant and CERTAINLY pretty enough to gawk and gush over for a small amount of any given time. Anyone, as well as everyone, would coo over its brilliance.

However, this proved false as the group started walking again, probably going to get some food at the same place they always go to, or go hang out with the same people in the same group, or go and do the same subjects they always do.

This, however, is not the point of this whole explanation.

The sidewalk was now left barren of people or spectators; that is, except one young boy, maybe of sixteen. His hair was that of snow; the same of his skin. His appearance is not important, however, as yet again, he is not the point of this entire explanation, although he plays an extremely valid part of it.

He was staring up at the tree, although it was not the one you would assume.

It was the bare, and exposed one.

He had a small, peaceful smile on his face, although his 'friends' had just walked off without him, or not even noticing he was not following. They still hadn't noticed, although it could be said by the cruel, they were having too much fun to notice. The boy hadn't paid any mind whatsoever to the spectacular tree. His eyes were only for the last tree.

He stood, simply staring at the tree for what felt like hours, but was only seven minutes, he finally, with the same, small smile, walked away to spend another day alone in an empty apartment. However, he was not sad, as he was any other previous day. No, today, he stood a little straighter and walked a little smoother. Today, he saw and felt something that changed his thoughts and perspective in the tiniest bit, although that's all it takes to make a new person.

Today, he fell in love with the ordinary.

* * *

Alrighty! This one actually came to me when I was walking down the street with some of my old friends. There was the same three trees near the sidewalk. Like in the fic, everyone was cooing over the pretty tree, while I just quietly stared at the 'ugly' one. I (by **_far_**) loved that one the most.

... Although they didn't walk off without me. That would be just horrible.

...

Review please! ^-^ Tell me if you liked it! Or review anyway if you didn't like it and tell me why! I love beefy reviews~!

I'm actually finishing chapter two of 'Lucky', so you can expect that soon. :) Hopefully I'll actually complete a multi-chaptered fic and have lots of cool and awesomely good authors favorite and comment! \(w)/

So, to end another lovely day... Caio~!


End file.
